


I Don’t Want To Live This Life Without You

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dungarees Scorpius, French Scorpius, M/M, Muggle AU, albus being awkward and shy, coffee shop AU, they don’t know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Albus has found the love of his life while working his part time job but when Scorpius isn’t around for a few weeks it really hits Albus that he cant live his life without Scorpius being there.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	I Don’t Want To Live This Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Without You by Parachute.
> 
> This was written for @SunshineScorpius ' Scorbus Song fic collection ! Thank you for oragnising this Sam.

Albus strolled in to the café for yet again another evening shift. He had just finished another day at university where he was studying to become a vet and had headed straight to the café for his shift. These days were the worst. He was on his feet, non-stop from 9am until he finally would get back to his apartment at 11pm at night. He didn’t really have an option with the job. He needed it to pay for his uni accommodation.

Besides, working in the café wasn’t all bad. With the cafe being situated in the centre of London, it was always busy. New people passing by and popping in to the shop. He always had someone to talk to. The café was never not busy apart from the first ten minutes after they opened and the last thirty minutes before the closed in the evening. Albus liked working there. His co-workers were all really nice and didn’t treat him any differently even though he was a lot younger than them.

Working in the café gave Albus that time for himself which he rarely got when he was running through the corridors of his university, racing to get to classes on the other side of the campus on time. Even though dealing with others was part of the job, He got that time to himself to just be in his own world and ponder over his own thoughts as he made people their coffee or tea.  
Albus also realised since he started working at the café almost three months ago now that he loved to people watch. He would always catch himself staring out onto the busy streets of the city as people rushed around going about their business or watching people inside the café as they talked with friends or took phone calls or carried on with work they needed to do. He loved thinking about what those peoples lives were like. Were they any way like his? He doubted it.

There was one person who never failed to catch Albus attention anytime they entered the café. It seemed like every time Albus was working a shift, this person would come to the café. This boy had to be around Albus’ age. He had platinum blond hair that would shock Albus if it turned out to be natural. He was incredibly tall where his limbs did not look like they were in proportion with the rest of him. He had these sparkling blue eyes which sometimes looked as if they had turned a grey tone. Albus had noticed everything about this boy . He had noticed how he always ordered a tea with only a drop of milk and three sugar. He had noticed how he always seemed to have a book of some kind under his arm or his head stuck in one as he entered the café. He had noticed how when he ordered there was a slight accent in his tone but Albus couldn’t pin point where it came from. He had noticed how when the sun shone through the window, it would reflect perfectly off his skin and feint freckles would appear. He had noticed how he glasses would slip down as he read whatever book he had with him.

He seemed perfect. Everything about him took Albus’ breath away. He couldn’t help but stare as the boy would sit by the window, reading his book and drinking his tea. Albus seemed to know everything about him. It didn’t surprise Albus as he had spent the past three months in simple terms, falling for this boy. He knew almost everything. Everything apart from one thing.

His name.

Albus had no idea what tis boys name was. He was never confident enough to ask because Albus and boys never worked out. He would always mess up and said the wrong thing so now he just never bothered. Whenever he’d serve this boy he would avoid eye contact at all costs and the only words spoken would be to ask what would he like, what size etc, even though Albus knew his order off by heart. He would always try to throw the odd smile in here or there. He wished he had the confidence to just ask the boy his name, start a conversation with him but he was too shy, too awkward. So for now at least, he would just have to admire from afar.

As Albus cleaned out the coffeemaker for probably the third time since his shift started just over an hour and a half ago, he heard the familiar ding of the door opening once again. He was working in the café alone this evening as it was a Monday and it was never crazy busy on Monday evenings. This evening was different though. There was a crazy rush for the first hour of his shift but thankfully it had started to calm down now and he could finally breathe. He turned around after he finished cleaning the coffeemaker and was met by a familiar face.

Of course it was the boy again. Albus had to stop himself from starting as the boy entered the café dressed in a pair of denim dungarees, a striped t-shirt and white converse. His blond hair was flopping down into his eyes as he read a book which Albus noticed to be different to the one he was reading the previous day. Albus shook himself from his thoughts as he approached the boy who was waiting.   
As he reached the till, the boy lifted his head from the book giving Albus a smile before ordering his regular drink. Albus went ahead and made the drink and had noticed the boy had taken a seat at the seats placed just left to the till. The café used to be a bar Albus had been told when he first got the job and they decided to not get rid of the bar setting to give the café a different look and to make it stand out compared to the rest.

The boy had never sat there before, usually preferring to sit at the window. Albus finished making the boys drink and walked over, placing it in front of him before giving a small smile and returning back to clean more machines. He kept throwing glances at the boy who sat, his eyes scanning the pages of his book with the odd break to take a sip of his tea. Albus knew he was falling and falling hard for this boy and it broke him to think nothing may ever come from it. With Albus being to awkward to talk to the boy, he was never going to form anytime sort of relationship with him. Albus sighed to himself as he thought “Why do I only want what I don’t have” before continuing to clean the machine he had started.

A few minutes later, Albus was broken from his day dream whilst he cleaned the machine by someone trying to get his attention. When he looked up he seen the blonde haired boy, quite awkwardly waving at him. He placed down the cloth he had in his hand and walked over towards the boy. He coughed before reaching him to clear his throat before saying “What can I help you with?” along with a smile.

The boy then continued by saying “apologises for asking but Is there any chance you would be able to keep an eye on my bag for a second while I run to the bathroom?” the boy said as he awkwardly shuffled in the seat. Albus couldn’t help buy get lost in the boys accent. It was amazing. He snapped himself out of it before replying with of course as the boy jumped up and headed towards the bathrooms.

The boy returned about a minute later, giving Albus a smile before sitting down. He then went on to say “Thank you, Albus? Isn’t it?”. Albus was quite shocked that this boy seemed to know his name. He had never said to to him and they didn’t wear nametags in the café. Albus just nodded, not trusting his voice not to break if he tried to speak. The boy then continued by saying “I hope you don’t find it weird that I know your name, I’ve heard your boss call you a few times, its not like I’ve stalked you or anything” an awkward laughter following when he finished. Albus couldn’t help but let out a giggle.   
“I’m Scorpius by the way” the boy said, reaching out his hand to shake Albus’. Scorpius. That was such a cool name, much cooler than Albus’ name. He kept repeating it over and over in his head. Albus shook his hand, trying to think of something else to keep the conversation going. He then replied with “Oh Scorpius, like the constellation?”. Scorpius let out a giggle before replying with “Yeah, like the constellation. My dad is also names after one so I guess they wanted to keep it in the family. Where did your name come from?”. Albus explained how he had no idea where his parents came up with the name.

The two boys then kept talking for god knows how long. Albus found out that Scorpius was studying History at the university around the corner from his own. He found out that Scorpius was originally born in France, which explained the accent but he and his family moved to London when he was quite young and that his parents had now moved back to France. They surprisingly had a lot in common and Albus was feeling more and more comfortable talking to Scorpius by the minute.

Over the next few weeks, every time Scorpius came into the café when Albus had a shift, they spent ages talking to each other. They had become quite good friends. They had so much in common and just seemed to get each other. Albus always looked forward for when Scorpius would come to the café now. The only downside to this sudden friendship between the two boys was that Albus was just falling more and more for Scorpius.

He was perfect. He was friendly and kind and so fun to be around. Albus loved hanging out with him and just chatting. He had fallen hard and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know if Scorpius was into boys and Albus was way too awkward to ever bring that topic up. He loved having Scorpius around and was not going to mess it up by bringing that up. He was sure that overtime his feeling would go away and he’d be able to live his life without the thought of Scorpius being his boyfriend. Right?

A few weeks had passed and suddenly Scorpius wasn’t coming to the café everyday like he usually did. At first Albus just thought that maybe he was busy. It was coming to the end of the semester with it being Easter break at university anyway and he knew with himself it was getting crazy with assignment due dates fast approaching and exams creeping up. When two weeks had passed and Scorpius still hadn’t appeared at the café, it started to hit Albus.

They had become good friends since they first talked properly in the café. They would walk home together if Scorpius was still in the café when Albus finished his shift. They had both introduced each other to stuff that they had interests. Albus had shared his love for music with Scorpius and Scorpius had shared his love for books with Albus. For Scorpius to just vanish off the face of the earth basically made Albus feel upset. He loved spending time with Scorpius and to not have him around was hard.

Albus thought that maybe it would be a good thing and that he could use this time to minimise the ever growing feelings he had for Scorpius but in all honesty it just made them bigger. He wanted him to be there in the café. He wanted to walk home from work with him. There was a lot more Albus wanted. He wanted to be able to hold his hand, Fall asleep with him etc. Albus had fallen hard for Scorpius. He didn’t think he would even be able to breathe without him. Scorpius meant a lot to him and even if those feeling weren’t passed back, Albus didn’t care.

Albus was once again in the middle of a shift which was as boring as usual. He didn’t find any fun in people watching these past few weeks so he just did what he had to do and watched the clock countdown the hours until he could go home again. That’s what Albus’ days consisted of these days. Get up, go to work, do some assignments, sleep and repeat. He was barely paying attention to what was going on around him as he cleaned some cups that were left in the sink. He didn’t even hear the ding of the door as another customer walked in. He was in a world of his own.

He was broken from his day dream by a familiar voice saying “hey you”. His head shot up and he was speechless to see Scorpius standing at the counter. He almost dropped the mug that was in his hands but caught it in time and placed it down before power walking over to the till. Scorpius was dressed in one of his numerous stripped t-shirts and a pair of light blue denim jeans. His freckles were more prominent than Albus had ever seen them and it was like he had a slight bit of sunburn across the bridge of his nose. Albus couldn’t hide the smile that had appeared on his face. “Oh my god Hi, How are you?” Albus said as he reached the till. Placing down the tea towel he had been using to dry his hands.

Scorpius leaned on the counter in front of him and replied saying “I’m really good. I just want to say, sorry for you know, disappearing. I went back to France to visit my parents for the break and I forgot to tell you I was going and by the time I had remembered it was too late to run by here and tell you and I didn’t have your number to text you so I hope you don’t think I was just ignoring you or anything”. Albus couldn’t help but laugh at how fast Scorpius talked when he got started. He knew Scorpius thought it was annoying but Albus, well he thought it was adorable.

“all is good, did you have a good time?” Albus said which led on to Scorpius telling him all about France and how they went to Paris for one of the weekends and how beautiful it was. Albus was so happy just to hear Scorpius’ rambles again and he couldn’t stop smiling. After talking for about ten minutes, Scorpius announced that he needed to head back to his apartment and unpack everything. Albus didn’t want him to leave since he was enjoying his company so much but he did have to get back to work.

A sudden confidence took over Albus and he turned to Scorpius and said “uhm if you’re not busy later on, how about we go for a walk along the river and you can tell me more about France?”. Albus shocked himself at the words that came out of is mouth. He instantly started word vomiting about how it was ok if Scorpius didn’t want to and that it was only an idea and he didn’t even know why he said it. He was stopped in his tracks by Scorpius grabbing his hands which stopped Albus immediately as he looked to see Scorpius looking right into his eyes. Albus’ breath caught in his throat as his eyes met with the sparkling blues ones. Scorpius then spoke up saying “What time do you finish at and I’ll be here” . Albus let out the breath he had no idea he was holding and let Scorpius know when he was finished. Scorpius told him he would see him then and headed out of the café, giving Albus a wave as he passed the window.

Albus finished his shift and grabbed his stuff as quick as possible before running out the door to wait for Scorpius. It was like they had both timed it to perfection as Scorpius was just walking down the street as Albus excited the café and closed the shutters as he was on closing duty tonight. They both started walking towards the river as Scorpius asked Albus how the rest of his shift went. They talked about everything and anything as they walked by the river, the darkness of the night already settled down with the only light coming from the street lights.

After walking for about ten minutes, they decided to sit down at the bank of the river. There was silence for a few seconds before Albus spoke up saying “You know I really missed you when you were away”. He noticed Scorpius turn and look at him. He looked almost shocked that Albus had said he missed him. “Really?” Scorpius said, surprise in his voice which confirmed Albus’ suspicions that he was shocked. Albus continued on saying “Yeah, I had no one to distract me from my work and had no excuse to not do it”. He was met with Scorpius playfully pushing him over as the two boys laughed. Albus jumped in again saying “I’m joking, I’m joking but I really did miss you. It was weird not having you around”.

Scorpius then started saying “I really missed you too. I really enjoy our chats at the café and I’m really glad we became friends. It felt weird not going to the café and seeing you every day while I was away”. Albus couldn’t help but smile once more. He seemed to smile a lot when Scorpius was around. Not that he was complaining, he needed that person around him that could make him smile. They both sat in silence again, staring up at the stars. Their hands laying quite close to each other in the grass.

Somehow without even realising, their hands ended up intertwined. Neither boy flinched even though Albus was screaming on the inside. Scorpius then turned on his side to face Albus, making sure not to let go of his hand. Albus turned to look at him and could see Scorpius was looking into his eyes again. Albus didn’t know what to do. Scorpius then broke the silence by saying “You have really pretty eyes do you know that?”.

Albus’ heart skipped a beat. He knew his cheeks were flushing red but he didn’t care. He replied to Scorpius by telling him his were to and admitted to having thought of it before. He expected Scorpius to find it weird or something like that but he didn’t. He gave Albus’ hand a squeeze and threw a smile his way.

Both boys just lay looking at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It felt calming for Albus to just lay there, hand in hand with Scorpius. He didn’t know what this whole holding hands thing meant and he definitely didn’t want to ruin this by asking.

He broke the silence by saying “ You know when you were gone I didn’t feel like myself”. He seen Scorpius sit up at his statement. He sat up too, turning to face Scorpius with his legs crossed. Scorpius gave him a look of confusion before he continued with “I felt like a part of me was missing. We spent everyday together at the café, talking about whatever and having fun and when you were gone it felt like a part of me had been taken away. Walking home from work was quiet and I didn’t like it one bit. I don’t know if this is weird but it was like I couldn’t live my normal life without you. I couldn’t fall asleep at night because I couldn’t stop thinking about why you weren’t around, I even felt like I couldn’t breathe properly while at work without you being there”. Albus stopped, staring down at his hand that was still firmly placed in Scorpius’ as Scorpius rubbed circles with his thumb.

Scorpius didn’t say anything and Albus’ heart started to beat through his chest. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, He knew he had messed up big time, like he always did once he opened up. It was a huge mistake but he couldn’t take it back. He didn’t know what to do. He was sitting in front of Scorpius who would most definitely now think he’s crazy. He had just ruined yet another friendship by being too open and confessing his true feelings.

Or so he thought he did.

Albus was cut from his mind spiralling in all different directions by Scorpius leaning in and kissing him. At first he didn’t realise what was happening but then he was kissing Scorpius back. It felt amazing. It was like they fit perfectly together. They moved in sync as Albus hand made its way around Scorpius, rubbing his hand through his hair and Scorpius placed his hands on Albus’ waist. All the doubts, all the worries that were floating around Albus’ mind disappeared.

Eventually the two boys broke apart. There was silence before giggles filled the quiet night. They took their hands in each other’s again before Scorpius said “sorry, I just had to. I’ve been thinking about it ever since we first started talking and hearing you say those things, I just thought maybe you felt the same way”. Albus’ heart once again skipped a beat. Scorpius felt the same way he did. Albus had never felt happiness like this before.

He leaned in giving Scorpius a peck on the lips before replying with “yeah, I do feel the same and have done for a while but I didn’t know what you thought and I really didn’t want to mess this friendship up. I really like you Scorpius and I just always want you to be around”. Scorpius leaned in and gave Albus a kiss on the cheek, reassuring him that he’d always be around. They leaned in for another kiss before standing up to continue their walk down the river, hand in hand.

To Albus it seemed like everything had fallen into place for him. He and Scorpius both felt the same way. Over the next few weeks the boys got closer and closer, spending every minute they could together. Albus could have never imagined he’d find the one but Scorpius had a high chance of being that. He was his happiest around Scorpius and that made his heart full. As their relationship continued it assured Albus that it looked like he wouldn’t have to live his life without Scorpius after all.


End file.
